elite_dangerousfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Роли
В этой статье кратко будут объяснены основные роли пилотов. Не забывайте, что вы можете комбинировать роли. Торговля в одной системе вы покупаете товары подешевле, в другой — продаете подороже. В отличие от оригинальной Elite, где надо было возить ликер с мехом и компьютеры между индустриальной и сельскохозяйственной системами, в Elite: Dangerous, где появились новые типы экономики, нужно хорошенько изучить экономику систем, где вы собрались торговать, импорт и экспорт этих систем, экономическую ситуацию в системах, и другие факторы. Но многие пилоты пользуются специальными торговыми калькуляторами, такими как: * http://elitetradingtool.co.uk/ - на 01.11.2019 сайт недоступен. * http://roguey.co.uk/elite-dangerous/trade-helper/ Многим пилотам не нравится торговля, из-за того, что это очень скучно — вы просто летаете между системами торгового пути. Зато вы можете за 30 минут получить 1 000 000 Кр. , если у вас хороший торговый маршрут! Если у вас корабль с не очень большой грузоподъемностью типа Cobra Mk. III или Asp Explorer, вам будет выгодно торговать редкими товарами. Редкие товары - это товары, продающиеся только на одной станции. Если вы прилетели на такую станцию, вам предлагается купить абсолютно случайное количество редких товаров. Если вам "выпало" 15 и больше товаров, значит система выгодна для торговли, т. к. от 3 тонн товара вы много не заработаете. Ну, а если у вас огромный корабль, например Type 9. Heavy, гораздо прибыльней торговать обычными товарами. Если вы за Империю, можно поторговать Имперскими рабами, прибыль от этого может достигать 2 800 Кр. за тонну груза. В итоге, если грузоподъемность вашего корабля составляет 500 т, чистая прибыль за один рейс может быть 1 400 000 Кр. Также очень выгодна торговля драг. металлами, например золотом, палладием и платиной. Охота за головами Если вы собрались стать охотником за головами, то вам нужен боевой корабль (хотя бы Eagle Mk. II). Вам нужно будет подыскать местечко в галактике, где много пилотов со статусом WANTED ("РАЗЫСКИВАЕТСЯ"). Обычно такими местами являются навигационные маяки и места добычи ресурсов высокой интенсивности, после "охоты" (уничтожения кораблей преступников) вам выдаются ваучеры на получение награды. Для максимизации прибыли вам обязательно нужно установить Сканер преступников, который получает данные о наградах преступника в других звездных системах, т. к. если вы просто уничтожите преступника, вам выдадут ваучер только на локальную награду, а если просканировать его Сканером преступников то к своему ваучеру вы прибавите награду с других систем в которых разыскивается преступник. Локальные ваучеры можно обналичить только в системе, где она была назначена, глобальные награды вы можете обналичить на любой станции мажорной фракции. Это неплохо повышает вам репутацию и боевой рейтинг. Например, если вы долгое время будете охотиться в одной системе, ваша репутация может подняться даже до Союзной. Пиратство : В этой профессии вы вряд ли соскучитесь! Для пиратства вам нужно установить три модуля: сканер груза, перехватчик РСД и трюмный взломщик. : Теперь о самом процессе пиратства. В начале вам нужно найти жертву «пожирней», то есть грузовой корабль типа Hauler, Type 6 Transporter, Type 7 Transport или Type 9 Heavy. Затем вы перехватываете беднягу, сканируете его груз и, если там что-нибудь ценное и это живой игрок, то вы пишете ему сообщение типа «Your cargo or your life! Jettison <тип груза> and you will live a little longer! » (в переводе «Груз или жизнь! Сбрось <тип груза> и ты проживешь немного дольше! ») дайте игроку немного времени, чтобы одуматься. Если он сбросил груз, то напишите ему «Thank you! Continued on the fly for your business! » («Спасибо! Продолжай лететь по своим делам! »), иначе вам придется начать битву с жертвой, выбить щиты и запустить дрона-взломщика (который может и не сработать! ) и подобрать груз, выброшенный дроном. Если вы грабили NPC, то вам придется сразу выпустить дрона. Как бы вы ни грабили жертву, продавать товары вам придется на черном рынке. Есть ли черный рынок на станции, показано на карте системы. Помните, выбирая путь пирата, вы портите свою репутацию по отношению к фракциям, на территории которых вы развернёте свою деятельность и (если вы не выплатили штраф) вы станете желанной добычей охотников за головами и полиции. Исследование Исследование становится прибыльным бизнесом только тогда, когда вы часто и довольно далеко перемещаетесь между системами и проводите полное и подробное сканирование объектов каждой системы с использованием Подробного Сканера Поверхности (Detailed Surface Scanner) стоимостью 250 000 кредитов. Кроме того, что данная деятельность будет повышать ваш исследовательский ранг, она также сможет приносить вам неплохой дополнительный доход. Собранные данные вы всегда сможете продать на любой станции через меню «Универсальная Картография». Для продажи исследовательских данных требуется отлететь от исследованной системы на 20 световых лет как минимум. Статья Исследователь Разработка астероидов Основная статья - Разработка астероидов Разработка астероидов или шахтерство - это один из основных видов деятельности в игре Elite: Dangerous. Его неоспоримым достоинством является отсутствие высоких требований к навыкам пилота, что позволяет заниматься этим видом деятельности новичкам практически со старта игры. С астероидов можно добывать металлы и минералы, которые впоследствии можно выгодно продать в системах, потребляющих их как основной ресурс. Желательно добывать самые дорогие ресурсы, но никто не запрещает собирать все подряд и продавать: * Металлы - золото, платина, палладий, осмий * Минералы - пейнит, опал бездны Выполнение торговых миссий Торговые миссии бывают нескольких типов: * Миссия по доставке данных: в этих миссиях ваша задача доставить некие данные (они не требуют места в трюме) из системы, где вы взяли миссию в какую-то другую систему. Плохо оплачиваются и незначительно влияют на репутацию. Часто в процессе выполнения миссии просят доставить информацию за гораздо меньший срок (обычно измеряемый в минутах). Выполнение этого требования может удвоить или даже утроить награду. Но если не успел в эти минуты, то награда будет обычная. * Миссия по доставке грузов: в таких миссиях вам нужно доставить грузы (они требуют места в трюме) из одной системы в другую. Выбросить в космос или продать на рынке или чёрном рынке данные грузы нельзя. Важно: если вы погибли вместе с грузом в ходе выполнения миссии, вам придется выплатить компенсацию за потерянный груз и вы сильно испортите свою репутацию. * Миссии по поиску грузов: это более сложные миссии, в которых вы должны отыскать, где угодно нужный товар, и доставить его в исходную систему. Такие миссии хорошо оплачиваются. Найти, где купить нужный груз можно при помощи торговых калькуляторов указанных в разделе Торговля. Дополнение: лететь и искать какой-то товар конечно можно, но требует времени, да и выгода не такая уж и большая. Поэтому обычно делают так, если видишь, что станция дает большое количество заданий (от 3-4 и выше) на добычу металлов (именно металлов, хотя допускаются и минералы), то берешь их все, летишь на добывающую планету, скупаешься, и летишь обратно. Лишь бы трюма хватило. Выгода от такого рейса может достигать 1 000 000 кредитов. И еще 'важно: 'на обратном пути за вами могут послать корабли-перехватчики, чью силу можно оценить по награде. Например: если награда будет составлять 70 000 кредитов, то скорее всего это будет корабль класса Fer-de-Lance, и следует подумать, стоит ли вступать с ним в бой или попробовать уйти от перехвата. Иногда перехватчики идут сразу за двумя видами груза и могут напасть одновременно. Могут напасть и обычные пираты, соблазнившись большим количеством товара. Если Вы погибнете с грузом, то штрафа не накладывается, миссия продолжает оставаться активной, и Вы можете вновь попробовать привезти на целевую планету нужные ресурсы. * Миссии по добыче ресурсов: ''требуется доставить к заказчику некое количество ресурсов. Можно самостоятельно добыть из астероидов, но можно и купить в соседней системе. А иногда нужные товары продаются на этой же станции, если например специализация станции - добыча полезных ископаемых или переработка. Такое часто бывает с кобальтом, золотом или палладием. А вода продается на сельскохозяйственных станциях. Следует учесть, что осмий, самарий и празеодим можно добыть только с астероидов. * ''Миссии по сбору грузов: это нелегальные миссии, где вы в указанных системах должны найти слабые источники сигнала, подобрать груз и доставить его в исходную систему. Груз обязательно ''должен быть украденным, т. е. просто купить товар на рынке нельзя. Также для получения ворованного груза вы можете ограбить кого-нибудь. См. Пиратство Выполнение заказных убийств Такие миссии можно найти на доске объявлений. Для выполнения миссии нужно уничтожить один и больше кораблей. Бывают миссии по уничтожению кораблей определенной роли. При выборе миссии важно удостоверится, что активность миссии признана легальной (т. е. вы должны уничтожить и так находящийся в розыске корабль, а не невинных торговцев), в противном случае во время выполнения заказа вы получите статус «Разыскивается» и сильно испортите свою репутацию перед фракцией корабля, который был вашей мишенью. * 'Уничтожение пиратской фракции. 'Миссия легальна и дается, если в какой-то системе очень много пиратов. Конкретных координат не дают, указывают только систему, в которой навигационный маяк под угрозой. В системе можно вылавливать пиратов либо по одному, это безопаснее, но и дольше, либо сразу лететь к маяку. Там большое количество кораблей, и силы правопорядка и пираты, в том числе и нужной Вам фракции. Ранги пиратов весьма высокие, почти сплошь мастера, смертоносные и элита. Вооружение у них тоже лучшее. Зато можно выбирать кого бить. Вступаться за друг друга они не будут, за исключением, если они находятся в одном крыле. Частенько можно присоседиться к силам правопорядка, если они уже кого-то бьют, и завалить нужную вам цель. Важное дополнение: летите на охоту пустым, даже магнитные снаряды лучше не брать. Если этому правилу не следовать, то на Вас могут накинуться все пираты, которые там есть, что закончится плохо. А если пустой, то обычно игнорируют. После убийства нужного количества пиратов (обычно 8), летишь на местную станцию, сдаешь ваучеры и отправляешься за основной наградой. Если убил 3-4, и пиратов не осталось, то вылетаешь с маяка и залетаешь обратно. Там опять будет много народу. Выполнение миссий по перевозке пассажиров ''Реализовано в патче 2.2 (1.7) от 25.10.2016 На станциях эти миссии можно найти в меню «Комната пассажиров». Для их выполнения нужно установить внутренний блок «Каюта пассажиров», их чаще всего можно приобрести в системах занимающихся туризмом. Бывают простые миссии такие как "Из пункта А в пункт Б", а бывают капризные пассажиры, которые захотят, например, выпить вина в пути и попросят за дополнительную плату Вас его купить. Также бывают так называемая "Жажда приключений", когда пассажир просит отвезти его к какой-либо достопримечательности (Обычно это маяки для посетителей), а иногда даже к нескольким достопримечательностям, и отвезти его обратно. Такие миссии оплачиваются лучше чем простая перевозка. Также стоит учитывать характер пассажира, его особенности и законность. Некоторые пассажиры являются важными персонами и на них (а за одно на Вас) могут перехватить и напасть, а для Вас это неплохой шанс оплатить лишний раз страховку или же получить бонус за убийство преступников. Иногда пассажир сам является преступником и его могут разыскивать, с такими гостями на борту не стоит задерживаться на маяках и при стыковке на станции, опасаясь сканирования. И если Вас засекут с таким пассажиром возле станции, то уйти вряд ли выйдет. Соответственно такие пассажиры платят гораздо больше. Также стоимость перевозок зависит от класса каюты, требуемой пассажиром. Класса всего 4: Эконом, Бизнес, Первый и Люкс. Но чем выше класс каюты, тем меньше человек туда можно поместить. Выполнение боевых контрактов Боевые контракты вы можете найти на станции (раздел Доска объявлений) в системе, где сейчас идет гражданская война. Суть боевых контрактов в том, что вы должны уничтожить определенное количество кораблей враждебной минорный фракции. Это, как и охота за головами, неплохо повышает ваш боевой рейтинг и репутацию перед фракцией, за которую вы воевали. en:Roles Сноски Категория:Занятия